


Not So Human

by YukaKoyomi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukaKoyomi/pseuds/YukaKoyomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko stumbled across fairies from the Unseelie Court by chance. There, he discovered the deepest secret that was his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Human

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta reader, Akakuro4869 from FFn.
> 
> Warning: Violence

Fairies with wings as dark as the night sky shouted in glee as a huge portal opened. An army of them passed through it. Finally, they thought. They were free to invade the human world again and cause havoc among the human race. It was time to play a game of killing!

***

The Teiko Basketball Team Captain, Akashi Seijuurou, had disappeared at the age of 15 after graduation. No one knows where he went, not even his parents. His family was devastated after learning the news. His father sent out a search team to look for the Akashi heir and the search went on for many months but produced no results. There were rumours but none of them were proven true. His mother cried till she had no more tears. His relatives shed a tear or two.

And his friends, they missed him dearly especially for the teal-haired phantom player. Akashi Seijuurou had been a great captain and a good friend. He really did enjoy playing basketball with the redhead. Even after he changed his personality into someone more formidable than before, his absence affected Kuroko.

Almost three years passed since his disappearance and most of the people who knew the boy moved on, including Kuroko. Well, the high school boy really tried to forget him but failed. The heterochromatic eyes plagued his mind every single night as if tormenting him or perhaps he was telling him something? Many times, he wondered if Akashi was trying to tell him that he was very much alive.

But how? It has been two years now and even the police could not find him.

So when Kuroko started his teaching course in Kyoto University, imagine his surprise when he saw someone who looked just like Akashi. Scratch that. It must be Akashi. He could recognise the crimson hair anywhere. How much taller the other has grown, he easily gained at least a head taller than the teal-haired male now.

But how is he still alive after being gone for so long? Kuroko was sorely tempted to cuff Akashi on the head but he was sure the other would not appreciate that. Gathering up his courage, he was about to approach the redhead when he saw something small fluttering around Akashi's head. He blinked once, twice and rubbed his eyes to make sure that he was not seeing things. It was gone when he opened his eyes again but he could feel someone's eyes on him. He looked up into heterochromatic eyes assessing him from afar. Experiences and instincts told him that he should not move until his ex-Captain has finished whatever he was doing. With bated breath, he waited for any sign of recognition on Akashi's face.

However, the moment was interrupted by a familiar voice calling the teal-haired student's name. He turned towards her voice and greeted, "Momoi-san." She started gushing about a new male interest of hers that she just spotted and telling him about how the guy helped her find her way when she was lost. When Kuroko glanced back up to look for the redhead, he was gone. Was it just a fickle of his imagination?

***

The second time Kuroko saw Akashi, they were in the library. He was flipping through some English books which might be of interest to him while leaning back against the shelf when he spotted familiar red hair in his periphery. At first, he thought it might be Kagami, but he quickly dismissed the thought; Kagami had flown back to America for further training in basketball last year.

The owner of the red hair walked past him with his nose buried into a thick Law book. Kuroko quickly stood up to follow, hoping to strike a conversation with the other and perhaps find out where the taller man disappeared to all those years.

What he was not expecting was someone stopping him in his pursuit. Trying to keep a calm facade, he waited impatiently for a girl, whom he recognised was from his teaching course, to state her business. She asked him if he could help her find a book recommended by their lecturer. Kuroko, because he was such a gentleman, could not decline her request.

"Which one are you referring to?" he inwardly sighed in frustration. He was unable to talk to Akashi again.

The girl brightened up and stated, "The Art of Science and Teaching by..."

Perhaps, he reasoned to himself, there will be a third chance for him to see Akashi. After all, they were studying in the same campus. How hard will it be to find someone with hair as red as Akashi's, right?

***

Wrong. There were actually a lot of redheads in his university. Most of them were dyed though so the colour was not even close to Akashi's. But he could find natural redheads too and their hair was a similar shade to his ex-Captain's especially when they were under the Sun. Many a time, he turned his head only to find that he had got the wrong person.

Days went by and still no sightings of Akashi. He did try to go to the Law building to look for him but still no Akashi. So he tried another alternative. He approached the Law students to enquire about his ex-Captain's whereabouts but the moment the name 'Akashi' left his mouth, they scampered away so fast as if he just burned them or something. Their behaviour was really odd to him. Nevertheless, he did not give up. If no one was going to tell him about where in the world Akashi might be, he shall wait next to the door of the lecture hall. Surely, Akashi would have to enter through the door for their next lecture.

His luck must be good today because Akashi appeared at the end of the hallway. He turned to give a wave and the redhead smiled.

As he closed up the distance between them, Kuroko greeted him, "Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya." Akashi's voice was causing him to shiver but not in a bad way. His voice was deeper than it was three years ago and it was definitely sexier and even more melodious. Girls would kill for guys with a voice like Akashi's. If he were a girl, he would swoon too.

"How are you?" It was only polite to ask the other how he had been doing for the past years. Perhaps Akashi could give a hint as to what he had been up to.

"I'm fine, thanks. What about you?" So much for hoping Akashi would give him a clue.

"I'm fine too, thank you. Everybody misses you. Especially Momoi-san." Once again, he hoped the redhead would address the issue. He was greatly disappointed because of course, the taller of the two had to be so secretive. The latter only smiled in response.

Kuroko almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the lecturer's voice from inside the hall. "Well, that's my cue to enter. It was good to see you again, Tetsuya." With that, the redhead walked past him, his shoulder brushing against the smaller man's. Kuroko turned so that his eyes could follow the other's broad shoulders.

There again, he found the creature he saw on the first day of his university life. It was a fairy now that he could look closer but Akashi went through the door so quick he was unable to map the specific features of the magical being into his head. All he could remember was wild red hair and black wings tinged with bloody crimson and fiery orange. It was beautiful.

Was he hallucinating again? There were certainly no fairies and many scientific studies have proven that. Fairies were just myths created by people for people to enjoy. Does he need to see a psychiatrist? Maybe he has schizophrenia?

Shaking his head to erase the image away from his head, he walked towards his building in a daze.

Unbeknownst to him, the redhead had a smirk on his face as he listened to his lecturer blabbering away.

"Our Tsukuyomi is beautifulllll," the fairy hissed as he clung to his friend's tresses. Akashi tipped his head. 'Why yes, of course, Shoumetsu. After all, he is our mate.'

***

That afternoon found Akashi sitting opposite of Kuroko as both them had lunch together. The younger male could not help but scrutinise the redhead for any sign of the fairy he saw this morning.

"Tetsuya." There it was again. That melodic voice that had now captured Kuroko's attention.

As if knowing what Kuroko was thinking, Akashi questioned "What do you know about fairies."

The teal-haired male wondered if Akashi knew about the fairy floating around him. He contemplated for a bit before answering carefully, "They are non-existent magical creatures with wings attached to their back."

A frown marred the other's face. Was it the wrong answer to give?

"Tetsuya, what do you see?" Akashi stressed out the last word. Now, it was Kuroko's turn to furrow his brows.

To Akashi's left, the air shimmered to reveal a familiar fairy. His cerulean eyes widened and he pointed with a shaky fingers. "That," he said dumbly.

The redhead turned to where he was pointing with a puzzled look. "What is there?"

Kuroko looked at Akashi's face. The surprise was genuine. He really had no idea a fairy was following him around? Wait, the idea of a fairy sounded ridiculous in the first place. Perhaps Akashi was just teasing him, now he probably think he's insane.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Kuroko shook his head and turned back to his food.

However, the question from Akashi about what information he had about fairies bothered him a lot. He was about to ask more about it when Akashi stood up, holding his tray in his hands.

Smiling, he told Kuroko, "Well, it was nice to catch up with you again after so long but I need to get to my next class now."

It was only after Akashi departed with the fairy tailing him that he realised that the taller of the two had yet to explain his disappearance.

But perhaps it was something related to fairies? Perhaps fairies kidnapped him during the last three years and now there is one guarding him to prevent him from running away?

Okay. Now he really must be going insane. All those bizarre ideas are getting into his head. He should stop thinking about fairies now.

***

Of course he could not stop thinking about fairies. Driven by frustration of being unable to extract information out of Akashi and hunger for knowledge, he went to seek for literature works on fairies in the university library. At first, he looked for them at the fiction section but none of them proved to be helpful at all. All of them were so fake he almost gave up.

As he browsed through multiple sections, hoping that he could produce some results today, Kuroko finally was able to procure a few books on mythology. He was surprised that the university actually offers mythology courses. He flipped through some of them but many of them pointed out contradicting information he was starting to get a headache from reading them.

He reached a colourful book and almost tossed it into the return pile because it looked horribly like a fairy tale book for children. However, he was so mesmerised by the picture on the cover that he started reading the first page of the book.

'Fairies are classified into two categories: those from the Seelie Court and those from the Unseelie court. Due to the fact that the world must exist in balance, there will always be a good side and a bad side; such is also true in the fairy land. The Seelie Court consists of light fairies, whom seek or offer help to humans in need but these fairies also play innocent pranks on humans whom nobody minded. During ancient times, the light fairies co-existed with humans and lived happily with each other. Some of them cross-bred with humans with the help of magic and their union bring either human children or fairy ones, never in between. However, it was said that one will appear in the next thousands of years and it was prophesied that the chosen one will be married to the ruthless King of the Unseelie Court.

The Unseelie Court is the exact opposite of the Seelie Court. It consists of dark fairies who were known for merciless killing. They annihilate those who stand in their way or dare to defy them. It was during the olden days that they had killed many especially humans, hence the dwindling population of this particular Earth species. Seeing that there was no solution but to banish these mad creatures called dark fairies, the light fairies summoned the help of seven witches to do so.

For seven days, these witches chanted. The dark fairies were sent back to their land so that they could no longer cause trouble on Earth. However, there was a price to pay. If the witches were successful in what they did, the light fairies would be eternally forgotten by humans. Of course, the light fairies especially those who had created families with humans were devastated. But what could they do? For the sake of love for the humans, they were willing to accept this fate and all of them fled back to their land. And thus, the bond between fairy land and Earth broke and stories about fairies have become myths to humans.

For more about the prophecy, see page 125 for more details.'

Kuroko was so absorbed into what he had been reading that he failed to realise that it was nearing night now. The night owls have started coming in and occupying tables while the day timers were leaving. He gathered the books on his table and left them on the trolley for the librarians to return them to their rightful places. Hesitating on whether he should leave the last book he had been reading so that mythology students who needed the book will be able to use it, he finally decided to borrow it. He hated to part with it when there were so much interesting information in the colourful book.

Somewhere from behind a shelf, heterochromatic eyes were watching Kuroko's every movement. A satisfied smile decorated his face when Kuroko left with the book he intended for the other to read before it was quickly replaced by a stoic mask. It would do him no good for others to think that he might be soft.

His companion giggled in delight while tugging at his sleeve. "Follow mate?" he asked. Permission was granted by the human before the fairy vanished from sight.

Now all he had to do was wait for his Tetsuya to finish the book.

***

Intrigued by the mention of the prophecy, he undressed quickly and changed into his pyjamas so that he could get back to reading again. He was distracted from his task though when his phone lighted up.

A new email from Momoi-san. What could it be about? He sincerely hoped it was not about her crush.

He opened the email and read its contents.

"I SAW AKASHI-KUN!" She must be really enthusiastic about it with all those capital letters.

"I saw him too," he replied. Plugging in his phone to charge, he deposited it on his night stand and pulled out the library book from his backpack. As he thumbed through the pages to get to the prophecy, his phone rang or rather, screeched at him.

Kuroko flipped his phone open to answer and he was definitely not ready for Momoi's scream. "Tetsu-kun! Why did you not tell me this beforehand?! I could have at least probed him and get some answers from him today! Now I can't sleep because I can't wait till tomorrow to talk to him."

Sighing, he placed his book down and stared at it forlornly. It seems that he won't be able to finish the part of the book on the prophecy by tonight as planned.

"I only caught glimpses of him days before and finally had lunch with him this afternoon. We did not talk much." He did not want to mention about the weird question Akashi had asked him. He felt that until his suspicions were confirmed, he did not want to worry her.

"What did you guys talk about? Did he tell you the reason for his disappearance?" She asked.

"No. I was too busy thinking about stuff that I forgot to ask him."

Momoi clucked her tongue. "And what stuff is that? Does it involve our ex-Teiko Captain?" Of course, Momoi-san would notice the subtle crush he had on Akashi during their middle school years.

"Goodnight, Momoi-san." He waited for her reply even though he felt like hanging up immediately.

"You are telling me about what you two talked about and let me analyse the situation tomorrow. Or I will pull your intestines out and gift them to Akashi." From the click on the other end, he could hear that the pink-haired girl had hung up.

He placed his phone back on the nightstand and settled against his pillow before picking up the book again. Well, it seemed like he was awake enough to read on the prophecy. Surely it would not hurt to spend a few minutes to read before bedtime. He started reading page 125.

'The prophecy tells about a child from the union of a human and a light fairy in the future. The chosen light fairy is allowed to cross over the border to Earth for a few hours and there, he will meet the human he dreamt of the night before. She will have a night of passion with the magical creature and forget about the encounter come morning, thinking that she had a one night stand with another man of her species. She will return to her home without knowing that she is carrying the key to end the ongoing war between the Seelie Court and the Unseelie Court in fairy land. She will carry the fetus to term and the child will be born human.

The child will receive his inheritance from the previous King of the Seelie Court. However, when the chosen child reaches 18, the barrier between Earth and fairy land will break and dark fairies will once again invade the human world, killing humans in mass numbers so that they could take over their world and rule Earth.

It is the duty of this boy and his mate to ensure the end of the current ruling King of the Unseelie court of his time so that the next heir, his mate, can ascend the throne. Because this boy and the next heir of the Unseelie Court are soul mates, they will come to an agreement and order their respective troops to retreat and thus, stop the raging war that could potentially wipe out the entire human race and the fairy race if left long enough. Together, they will become the greatest force after the Fairy Goddess herself and peace will last forever between the two Courts as long as the two govern their own respective Courts.

End of prophecy.'

It was all so strange that it felt like a fantasy novel for young adults. The whole thing was unbelievable. But somehow, his conscience was telling him that the book was nothing but the truth.

Deciding that he would read the rest on the next day, he slumped back into bed and fell asleep instantly.

***

'Wake up,' someone was whispering to him. The voice was melodic and reminded him of Akashi's. But this voice had a higher pitch and sounded softer, calmer while Akashi's exudates force, confidence and was somewhat darker.

The image before him shimmered and he saw a doppelganger of himself standing in front of him face to face. Except that person has wings white as snow with the tips tinged in sky blue.

'Finally, I have been living in your mind for so long I was starting to get bored with no one to talk to. Every single year I had to break down a door to get to you but the eighteenth door broke three months earlier than planned. It means it is time now.' The other talked so much he was a total opposite of Kuroko.

"Time for what?" he asked with confusion.

'Ah. Where are my manners? I'm Tsukuyomi, which means Moon God. I am your other half when you travel back to fairy land.' The fairy clasped his hands together and shook them as if wringing out his excitement.

"When I travel back to fairy land?" Now Kuroko was raising his eyebrows. What is this person going on about?

'You're not very bright, are you?' Ouch. That kind of stung but Kuroko ignored that statement; it wasn't because he was not very bright, it was due to the fact that the other was not making any sense at all.

'Well, it is to be expected of you to not know what I am on about. After all, you have been shrouded away from what was supposed to be ours to govern. More like we have been shrouded away. If not for those stupid gates separating the both of us, I could have passed on all the information I gained from the late King of the Seelie Court to you long ago. Well, there is no time to waste now. I will teach you what I can to merge our consciousness and we will be one entity so that there will no longer be you and I but us. And the merging will allow us to share our thoughts, memories, knowledge and the rest. Now we should get started because the sooner we merge, the sooner we will be able to sense our mate. Isn't our mate the most handsome fairy? I have yet to meet other fairies but from what I have seen from the late King's memories, the other fairies can't even compare to our mate!' The flood of information was starting to make Kuroko dizzy. Late King of Seelie Court? Merging? Mate? Best for him to pass out and forget everything. It was probably just a dream anyway.

***

"Seijuurou, I was able to sense Tsukuyomi today. Do you think I will be able to see him soon?" The blood red-haired fairy said in glee. The little creature was so excited he almost stumbled over his perch on Akashi's shoulder. Really, when talking about their mate, Shoumetsu was like a kid. He understood his companion greatly. After all, he admitted that whenever he sees Tetsuya, he was as excited as a little child as though Christmas had come early, but he did not show his excitement. Perhaps it was because he refused to be childish that Shoumetsu act so for both of them.

How ironic that for such a childish fairy, the creature held a powerful name which meant annihilate. Oh, he would never underestimate the other when it came to annihilating others because the other was more vicious in his killing and has a fetish for blood. Not that Akashi was not vicious when it came to dealing with unnecessary humans or fairies but Shoumetsu was far more extreme than he is and actually fully enjoyed tormenting his enemies.

"Patience, Shoumetsu. All good things happen to those who wait."

"Aww... But we have been waiting for 18 years for our mate," the fairy sighed, taking a seat on Akashi's shoulder as the other pulled the comforter away so that he could climb into his bed. Seriously, why can't these humans make better beds? He missed his which was made from crow feathers. They were soft and kept him warm during the winter.

"Like you said, we have been waiting for 18 years, which is in another month."

The fairy grinned playfully at him. "You're right. But I am getting impatient. I need Tsukuyomi in my arms soon."

"I am always right, dear friend. Don't worry, he will be in our arms soon."

***

Kuroko woke up feeling a sense of detachment from the world. He rubbed his eyes and sat up on his bed for minutes. Had he forgotten something?

He looked at his phone for the time. It was still pretty early before the first lecture starts. Laying back down for a doze, he found himself unable to return to sleep.

He rolled from side to side but sleep would not come. He found himself staring at the book on his nightstand.

Memories flooded into his mind. Or was it a dream? Either way, he saw a fairy during his sleep. His name was Tsukuyomi and what he said was so confusing. He remembered him saying about information from the late King of the Seelie Court. Is Tsukuyomi an important person?

And why would he talk about merging himself with Kuroko? Why would an important person want to merge himself to him?

And what mate? Who was Tsukuyomi referring to?

Has he gone insane? Was it because of the book that he had started dreaming about fairies? But he could not help but feel so drawn to the fairy world.

He switched on the table lamp on his bedside table and picked up the book again to read.

He looked at the index and found the section about mates.

'Fairies rarely have soul mates. Usually, they would find someone who is compatible to them and ask the other to be their mate. The ceremony for them to become joined as mates was fairly simple. There will be a minimum of five witnesses picked among their friends and family from each side. An Elder fairy shall perform the ceremony once all preparations have been done, guiding this pair to a happy union.

The pair will exchange vows as in the human world. For the Seelie Court, it will involve an exchange of saliva during the ceremony; for the Unseelie Court, there will be an exchange of blood. Such exchange is important to ensure a strong bond. For the final part, partners will exchange gifts, usually in the form of plants.

Once these three parts were completed, the Elder will chant a song to bless their union and the Fairy Goddess will bless them by giving the pair bracelets, one for each partner. A strong union will receive bracelets that will extend to their elbow and a not so strong one will be a simple bracelet on the wrist. Nonetheless, it would still be a successful union for the Fairy Goddess blesses them and gifts the pair with bracelets. So far, the strongest union was sighted between a pair of light fairies a thousand years ago; sadly the pair had died tragically, killed by the dark fairies.

Nothing much has been documented on soul mates. They were exceptionally rare and the last pair alive dated several millennia back and they were the only pair who had received a bracelet extending to their elbows and had the strongest union ever known to fairy folk.

What the fairies know were once one of the soul mates die, the other would follow soon after. Even rarer was if the latter survives but even then, they will go into despair and their insanity will be so great, they were forced to be put down to rest.'

What cruelty. If Kuroko's mate were to die, he would not hesitate to kill himself so that they would not be separated for long.

He went on to read more about mates and found the book really informative about them.

When he finally finished the section, he flipped the page to the next section.

For two hours, he had read before his phone alarm started blaring into his ears and he was forced to get out of bed. Marking the page that he wished to continue from with a bookmark, he got out of bed to stretch and perform his daily routine.

***

"Good morning, Tetsu-kun." The moment he had stepped out from his dorm building, he was greeted by a female voice that promised that she would get what she wanted and there was no escape route for him.

"Good morning, Momoi-san." Sighing in defeat, he was dragged to the cafeteria for breakfast He knew an interrogation would soon follow. Why must he suffer from this?

"Sit," she had commanded him to while she went to get them food. He obliged. While waiting for her, he caught sight of Akashi exiting the cafeteria and was about to go after him but was stopped by a looming punk before him.

"You little faggot. What are you doing here all alone by your teeny tiny self?" To think that the university would allow gangsters like him to enter. Maybe the other had pulled strings or threatened the dean.

Kuroko glared up at the sniggering man and said calmly, "I suggest that you move away, the alternative choice you have is to find yourself at the receiving end of my Ignite Pass Kai."

The other was really stubborn and perhaps really stupid because he refused to do so. Kuroko was starting to get annoyed when a familiar presence decided to grace them.

"You will remove yourself from here. Or I will haunt you in your dreams." For once, a punk was not afraid or rather, pretending to be brave and decided to linger there and bullied them. It was a stupid move. Who would dare to defy Akashi?

The smile on the redhead's face was sickeningly sweet and Kuroko suspected that something bad was going to happen to the punk if the other refused to leave. Feeling a little sorry for that person but not sorry enough to warn him, he turned back to Akashi to see what the redhead would do.

The fairy appeared by Akashi's side and he watched unblinkingly as Akashi gave one final order for the other to leave. Coward as the man was, he scampered away, not realising that a frightening fairy was tailing him.

"Good morning, Tetsuya. Having some trouble early in the morning?" Akashi said as he took a seat next to Kuroko. The teal-haired male glanced up to look for Momoi and sure enough she was approaching with narrowed eyes. Akashi turned to see what he was looking at and gave a smug grin to the smaller man as he stood up. "I will see you soon. Tell nothing about the fairies to Satsuki. I'm sure you do not want her to label you as mental." The redhead had whispered and planted a soft kiss to his ear, sending a shudder down his spine. Akashi left with a nod to Momoi, not allowing her to ask him any questions when she approached.

"What was that about?" She almost dented the table by the way she slammed the tray onto the surface.

Surprised at her outburst, he felt inclined to reply her. "Some gangster was calling me names and Akashi-kun came to the rescue?"

She took a seat and grabbed an apple to munch on. "Seriously, the university should be cautious about allowing students like him entry. It's spoiling their reputation."

Kuroko let out a breath he did not realise he had been holding and took a sip from the small fresh milk box. At least, she was not going to address on Akashi's presence.

"But we're not interested in that topic. What we are or rather, I am, interested in is the reason Akashi was here." She had an evil glint in her eyes. He reminded himself how fortunate he was that he was on her good side.

He gulped and said, "Well, he saw a bully and was ready to rescue the victim."

Momoi's eyes narrowed and he elaborated, "We started talking to each other only recently and had lunch together. But I was unable to question him about his disappearance. I wanted to raise the topic a few times but somehow, I felt that I should not ask. And today he saw a gangster and perhaps thought he should help a friend."

"Why?"

"Why what?" He asked in confusion, wrinkling his nose.

She placed the core of the apple on the tray and picked up her carton of milk to drink. "Why do you feel that you should not ask? It's a good opportunity to gather information."

Now that he thought about it, what had stopped him from asking? The whole experience was rather strange. He was basking in the comfortable moment between the two of them that he did not want to break it by asking something intrusive. He thought to himself, 'if Akashi wants to tell me about it, he will. I should not probe for I fear that I might push him away.' Then Akashi had to distract him with fairies and all. Remembering Akashi telling him not to utter a word about the magical being to the female, he finally answered, "I... don't know."

"Well, we will find out sooner or later on Akashi's mysterious vanishing act. To think that you were called the Phantom Sixth Man during middle school. It seems like Akashi deserve the title more than you now."

***

Akiyama was lighting up a cigarette behind the building when someone decided to block his source of light. He turned his body and cracked his knuckles. The man had been craving for a fight for so long and none of those he fought before pulled a good punch. They were a bunch of weaklings.

His eyes squinted to take a look at the other man and smiled gleefully. He was pretty sure he would put on a good fight. The man had fiery red hair but his face was shadowed by the sun. Nonetheless, his physique looked perfect and that was enough for Akiyama.

He put on a fighting stance, his fists at his front, one to protect his face and the other to give a punch. He crooked his fingers in a gesture for his opponent to approach.

However, his face fell when he realised that it was the redhead he met in the morning. And that guy was sure as hell a really terrifying person. Akiyama almost succeeded in fleeing but the other stood before him in mighty glory.

"When I see someone bullying the person I like, do you know what I will do?" the redhead asked in a bored tone. He saw a flicker of something on the other's shoulder. What was that?

He spat, "I knew it. You're a faggot too. You fags should die." He had no idea why he said that but the burst of courage just came out of nowhere and he felt proud of himself.

The other man's heterochromatic eyes narrowed. Seriously, did he lose a contact lens?

"I see you have not learnt your lesson, Akiyama Kenta." How the hell does that person know his name? Does he know everyone in the university? That thought was horrifying.

"Sadly, I do not know everyone's name but I was interested in yours, of course. You see, what you did today was unacceptable." Ridiculous! The man had read his thoughts. How was that possible? The redhead strode closer as the punk backed up to a wall.

Now, Akiyama was really scared of what the other man might do. He was starting to sweat and their proximity was totally not helping.

"And I... like to play." The man licked his lips and he swore he saw a little fairy sitting on his shoulder. He blinked and looked again. It was gone. Perhaps he has gone insane and was starting to see things which should not exist on Earth.

The fairy materialised right in front of his face and he yelped.

"Play?" The thing had said with an evil smile on its face.

"Play." His companion said with a cruel glint in his eyes.

His scream was muffled as he was tortured with all sorts of magic unimaginable to a human. He felt as if his skin was burning, his blood was pumped too slowly, his oxygen supply being cut off gradually, his hair pulled and his scalp scratched, his hands disintegrating from his body and his legs sliced open to allow blood to flow out. It was pure torture.

This went on for an hour or so and the redhead, finally satisfied with the state of his victim, which he was pretty sure must be gory to look at, left with a smug grin. The fairy vanished from view when both fairy and human stepped into the sunlight and joined the rest of the students rushing to lectures as if nothing happened.

Akiyama fainted and did not remember being sent to the nearest hospital for treatment.

***

That night and the many nights receding for that week, Tsukuyomi tried to teach Kuroko about merging. And he was starting to believe the other that the fairy in his mind was very much real and the human is to be the next King of the Seelie Court. It took much convincing on the magical being's part and some proof in the form of scrolls from the ancient times he produced out of nowhere.

The week after he started reading the book on fairies, he was diligently learning to concentrate, to channel his magic towards his hands. So far, not much progress was made. But Kuroko was not one to give up easily. Every night, with Tsukuyomi's patience and guidance, he would practise and practise. After all, practice makes perfect.

Even though he was exhausted he was still trying his hardest. Maybe he wasn't getting the angle right or something. He asked Tsukuyomi to demonstrate again and Kuroko copied his movements. But somehow, his wrist twisted a little further than before and a blast of magic shot out of his hand.

Tsukuyomi clapped in excitement, encouraging him to do it again. The phantom smiled, feeling very drained of energy. The fairy pouted and gave him a pat on the back.

"We'll do it again tomorrow. Now sleep." He pressed his finger to Kuroko's temple and the whole world went black.

***

Akashi shuddered a little, feeling the tingle of magic nearby. His mate must have found a way to channel his magic during his training. Soon, he promised himself. Very soon.

***

When Kuroko awoke the next morning, he felt mentally worn out. He got out of bed and rummaged through his clothes for a shirt and a pair of sweatpants. As he entered the bathroom, he was about to brush his teeth when he noticed something different about himself. Eyes narrowing to scrutinise the little details on his face, he found that nothing has changed except...

His cerulean irises have turned multicolour with silver lining the edges to enhance the effect of his rainbow-coloured eyes. He willed himself to blink so that it would go away somehow but it just wouldn't. How would Momoi-san and Akashi-kun respond to this change?

His heart skipped a beat when he thought of the redhead. What if Akashi sees it? Will he push him away or accept him as what he is? And what, if Akashi accepts him, will the taller male say about this? Maybe he already knows what will happen to him hence, prompting him to find out about fairies. What if Akashi was the one to trigger this change in him?

It was all so confusing he almost did not realise the voice in his head. 'Tetsuya, calm down.' At first, he thought it was Akashi but it sounded lighter and much more like Tsukuyomi.

'Yes. I'm Tsukuyomi. That burst of magic allowed me to talk to you during the day. But only for a certain amount of time. We are getting a step closer to merging ourselves.'

Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows, unsure whether he liked having a second person in his head during the day but the fairy assured him that he would not be controlling Kuroko's body and even if he wanted to, he might not be able to.

This made the teal-haired human feel slightly more relaxed, at least his body was still his to command. He completed his morning routine and got to his first lecture. The day seemed to pass normally, well, as normally as it can be. Even his eyes were starting to appear cerulean again and none of the other students had noticed the change in his eyes at all. Until he met the redhead after the lecture.

Kuroko started to lose consciousness when Akashi approached and it happened so fast he had no idea what just occurred. Tsukuyomi took control of the situation and positioned his body so that he will not fall. It was only when Akashi placed a strong arm on his back for support that Tsukuyomi slipped away with a whisper, "Shoumetsu."

The heterochromatic eyes narrowed. "It is not time for you yet, Tsukuyomi. Rest, you have done well." Both Kuroko and Tsukuyomi closed their eyes and the world around them darkened.

***

When Kuroko next awoken, his eyes took in the strange surrounding. Where was he? What happened when he lost consciousness?

The door opened to reveal Akashi holding a glass of water. The man held out the glass to Kuroko which the latter accepted with gratitude.

"What happened?" His voice was hoarse and he wondered how long had he been out for.

"You were asleep for two days. I had to tell Satsuki not to worry because I have been taking care of you." Kuroko blushed when he noticed that he was in a pair of pyjamas much larger than his and they were soft like silk.

Akashi's eyes furrowed into a scowl, Kuroko wished he could erase that away from the handsome face.

Now where did that thought come from?

"You and Tsukuyomi have been pushing yourselves way beyond your body's limit. I suggest that the two of you take another day off and pick up training again the day after."

Kuroko removed the glass from his lips and said, "So you knew about Tsukuyomi."

"I have always known about him. He is one very beautiful fairy." At that, Kuroko blushed while muttering, "I am not beautiful."

Akashi tipped Kuroko's chin so that the now multi-coloured eyes stared into crimson and molten gold eyes. They shone with such brightness that Kuroko had to look away.

"Look at me, Tetsuya." The smaller man looked up and the redhead whispered in a strange language, "You are beautiful, my future consort." Kuroko had understood and his face flushed to a colour of a tomato.

"Why do you call me your consort?"

Akashi's eyes glinted in amusement. "I'm sure you already know the answer to your own question."

"But why me? Why us?"

The redhead turned to the moon shining outside his dorm room's window.

"Because fate decided so. Do you know that each and every one of us was born for a reason? Do you ever wonder what was yours?"

Kuroko tilted his head to the side and thought for a while. "No," he answered truthfully.

Akashi smiled. "Our fate has been sealed since the beginning of our race. The Fairy Goddess foresaw a dark future ahead of the fairy race and she, out of love for her race, sent her two precious sons she raised with care and devotion in Heaven to be reborn in fairy land so that they could find each other again and spread the love for peace between light and dark fairies."

Tapping a finger against the glass of water, he questioned, "Does that not mean incest if we are mates?"

The glass was removed from delicate fingers. Akashi responded, "Not if. We are mates. That is a true fact. But no, we are not brothers, not by blood. I, or rather, Shoumetsu was adopted into the Fairy Goddess' house. She was Tsukuyomi's mother. She created your other half while Shoumetsu was found by her when he was a baby."

"So who made him then?"

The redhead took Kuroko's hands in his. "She suspected that it was her lover's parting gift before he died because Shoumetsu and I looked like a replica of him. Now sleep. I'll wake you for breakfast tomorrow morning."

Kuroko protested while fighting back sleep that was slowly clouding his mind. "But I want to know more about the Seelie Court and the Unseelie Court." He gave a big yawn and Akashi gently albeit a little forcefully tucked him into bed.

When he was about to leave the room, Kuroko whispered, "Goodnight, Shoumetsu." Akashi smiled and closed the door behind him.

***

The next time he woke, it was to the smell of eggs and bacon. 'Ah, English breakfast,' he thought happily. He slipped out of the covers and shuffled his feet as he walked to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Akashi-kun." He had half a mind to snuggle to Akashi's body but stopped himself. He may be Akashi's mate or Tsukuyomi to Shoumetsu but they were definitely not lovers yet and Kuroko was not sure that he had the privilege to act so close to the other man yet.

"A very good morning indeed, Tetsuya. Take a seat." Kuroko did as he was told and saw bacons on the plate at the centre of the table. His mouth watered. He could eat the whole plate. He must be really famished after two days of sleep without any meals.

Akashi appeared in his periphery to place a plate of scrambled eggs in front of him. "Juice or milk?"

The smaller male perked up, "Vanilla milkshake."

Akashi chuckled. "Still the same as ever, I see. Unfortunately, I can't make any shakes for you today, so milk then?"

Kuroko pouted and accepted the glass of milk the taller man handed to him. Then he started piling his plate up with strips and strips of bacon.

"Hey, slow down. The bacon's not going anywhere," Akashi said in jest.

Remembering his manners, Kuroko muttered a 'Sorry' and 'Thank you for the meal' before he started stuffing his mouth with bacon and eggs. This was not his normal behaviour, of course, but no one can blame him when he was starved for so long and Akashi's cooking was something to die for.

"Now that you're awake and well-rested, do you want to know anything or something from the book that you do not understand?"

The teal-haired man swallowed his mouthful of eggs. "You know about the book?"

Akashi nodded. "That was my copy. I purposely left it on one of the shelves so that you could find it."

Kuroko did not know what to say to that so he asked the other, "I still don't understand how our union would stop the war between the two Courts. How would it work?" As he said this, he blushed because their union would mean that they would have to consummate. Being a male, turning 18 soon, he was still a blushing virgin. What an embarrassment! He may know what does an intimate act between two men entail but he does not have any experiences whatsoever.

As if reading his thoughts, Akashi had a smirk plastered on his face. "Don't worry about consummating. We will do so only when you are ready. But I do hope that it is soon. After all, a man has his needs."

If Kuroko had not been blushing before, he is sure now that his face turning to the colour of his future lover's hair. Future lover. He paused at the train of thought. Akashi, his future lover. That would need some time to get used to.

"Going back to the question, I am sure we will figure it out in time. After all, we shall be ruling both worlds together in the future."

"Akashi-kun sounds so confident about that."

The taller of the two smiled. "Now, now. Tetsuya, you should start calling me by my give name now. We will be married on your birthday, which is soon and if you are still calling me 'Akashi-kun', it sounds like you're calling yourself."

"Marry? My birthday? That's like, only three weeks away!"

"I am looking forward to it. Not the preparations. The preparations are going to be horrendous. My mother, the Queen, is in charge of the decorations. I dreaded returning because she will start bombarding me on what colour do I prefer for the flowers, bells, tables, et cetera. She is glad that I am finally taking a consort. She wishes to pamper my consort. However, no one knows about your identity though. Not even the Queen. Not that I am ashamed of you but if my father were to know, who knows what he might do to halt everything. Once we have our wedding, everything will be in process and I will be crowned King and my father will not be able to stop me. I won single-handedly against him in every single battle after I turned 12."

Kuroko chuckled at what Akashi said. His mother sounded like someone he would look forward to meeting. Akashi had explained that while Shoumetsu was born from the royal dark fairy bloodline, his magic was too strong and he split himself into two with the aid of the Queen. One of him will remain in the fairyland while the other will be born from human parents. The two souls were no different from each other and were aware of the other's presence every second since birth. Separated, they would always feel incomplete. So when the time came, they merged and hence forth shared the same body till now. Although they have merged, Akashi had created Shoumetsu again as his companion but only from a small part of his soul because the world was never safe and he needed Shoumetsu to guard Tetsuya and him against the world.

The thought of meeting Shoumetsu's mother reminded him of his own mother. He misses her greatly. He had wondered about his father from time to time but the prophecy had explained that his father never knew about his existence. Tsukuyomi refused to talk about their father, only that he had died. From what? Tsukuyomi never explained.

"Can any humans attend our wedding? I would love to have my mother there. She would be happy for me. Maybe we can invite our friends from middle school and my high school too?" He asked with a hopeful look in his cerulean eyes. It was partially scary to him how he has accepted so easily that they were to be wedded so soon when he was still at the budding age of 18 when young adults decide to date and explore. But he just knew that he would be happy with Akashi. And he loved Akashi. Realisation hit him causing his heart to thump so hard against his chest. He never knew he was capable of such feelings. How strange. And yet so calm. It was like there was a hole in his heart and now it was filled to the brim and spilling over. The craving to kiss Akashi threatened to burst out if he did not act on it. And so he did. He shut his eyes tightly and pressed a light and chaste kiss on Akashi's lips.

He withdrew a few seconds later to gauge Akashi's reaction but found the other smiling in amusement. "Why, Tetsuya. That was very bold of you. And a very nice kiss but we will have to work on that a little more." Akashi tapped his lips and curled his fingers into Kuroko's hair and guided the smaller man closer. "This, is how we kiss."

Akashi pressed their lips together and bit Kuroko's lower lip. The other gasped allowing entry to the redhead's skilful tongue. Together, their tongues engaged in a battle for dominance which resulted in a heated dance. Akashi proved to have more experience resulting in him winning as he probed the wet cavern as if in search of a treasure hidden within it. Kuroko could not help but enjoyed their kiss, a lot.

They let up for air and Akashi dived in for seconds with Kuroko responding with equal enthusiasm. It was only when Kuroko pleaded to stop because his lips felt too sore that they stopped making out. Akashi had a smug smirk on his face while Kuroko's cheeks were flushed.

"I am not sure our friends would appreciate that show if we were to invite them." One end of Akashi's swollen lips twitched upwards.

***

Days after, Shoumetsu would visit from time to time to talk to Tsukuyomi but they never exchanged much words, just enjoying each other's presence. It was not much of a presence because the two fairies were unable to touch each other directly, only through their companions but they still enjoyed their mate's existence.

Ever since that blush-inducing kiss, Kuroko noticed that he was starting to become clingy towards the taller male. He would be caught wandering to Akashi's building just so he could catch sight of him no matter if he were busy having a lecture or talking to someone. Watching Akashi from afar was sufficient for him.

This went on until he had a second burst of magic and Tsukuyomi was really pleased because he was starting to feel that he could take over Kuroko's body for about ten minutes. The human found himself terrified but happy for his friend because this would allow the fairy to touch Shoumetsu or rather, Akashi's body. A bout of jealousy and possessiveness later had Tsukuyomi giggling and explaining to him again as if he were a child that he and Tsukuyomi were one just as Shoumetsu and Akashi were so. They were not separate entity. Because Tsukuyomi was only part of Kuroko's consciousness that was separated from him from birth so that no one would know that he was part fairy. Once they have merged, Kuroko would sprout beautiful wings deserving of praise and he would start thinking as Tsukuyomi but he would still be Kuroko Tetsuya.

The teal-haired male understood this but still could not help the possessiveness in him. Such a characteristic was displayed when he saw Akashi talking to another female. He could not help but growl and stomp over. He slipped an arm over Akashi's and gave a thunderous smile to the female while his mind provided with a single word, 'mine'. The female shuddered and scooted away, obviously feeling the murderous intent behind the redhead's friend or lover's eyes. But whoever that was, lover or not, she valued her life and she disappeared from sight.

"While I am very happy to see Tetsuya so possessive and clingy, that wasn't very nice." Shoumetsu appeared and patted Kuroko's hair in comfort.

"She was flirting with you," Kuroko spoke petulantly.

Akashi raised an elegant eyebrow and chuckled. "I am aware of that but if you had not approach a little too soon, you would have seen me declining her request for a date. Still, thank you. Now she will know that I am taken."

Kuroko blushed and muttered, "You're welcome." He snuggled to Akashi's chest. How nice that the other male had grown so much taller and he can now lean against that hard and sexy chest. He wondered how those pectorals would appear when naked.

"So Tsukuyomi just told Shoumetsu that you were having naughty thoughts about my chest. Would you like to see?"

Noticing the tease in the older man's tone, Kuroko made a face and pushed the other away. Although he would very much like to see and feel them under his fingers, he was no horny person. He can control himself and his urges.

"Ah, I can't wait for our wedding night, which is just two weeks away, to fall in bed with you." Akashi reminded him with another laugh.

"Pervert."

***

He had been practising so hard, so why still can't he merge himself with Tsukuyomi? It was only two days away from his wedding. He had sent out invitations to his mother and friends. While some of them appeared to be shocked that he was getting married, most of them were happy and supportive for him. No one knew that he was marrying Akashi. He would enjoy the shocked expressions on their faces during his wedding day.

His mother was thrilled even though she complained about the abruptness and not being able to be part of the planning. However, she got over it quickly when he told her that she could pick his wedding suit. How he regretted it days later because they had spent so many hours going from shop to shop just to pick a suit. His mother had glared at him and said, "My only son is getting married so you will allow me to choose your wedding suit. At least let me have the joy of picking the best suit for you." Then she had teared up and started telling people that her son was getting married.

Fortunately, she did not reveal that he was marrying a male. He was glad that his mother understood that he was marrying another man when she found out. She told him that her mother instincts had suspected as much because her son, at the age of six, had explained to her, in detail, why Prince Eric from the Little Mermaid was handsome.

Kuroko wished he could tell her that they were going to have a fairy wedding but he had made a promise to Akashi to keep the fairy business hush-hush. He was told that after the wedding, a spell would be placed so that none of the humans would remember there to be a fairy wedding but as a human one. Part of him was sad that his mother and his friends would not remember the real wedding but part of him was glad that at least he and Akashi would remember. They would tell their children of the tale about how he and Akashi met and about their grand wedding. Thinking about children, really. He must be getting ahead of himself. How would they produce any heir since they were both male? Perhaps when they die, they would pass on their memories to the next suitable heir just as the King had passed his memories to Tsukuyomi rather than his daughters? Nevertheless, the idea of adopting a fairy baby who have lost both parents into their family should be conveyed to Akashi. He would very much like to raise a child as if his own.

He must have wandered too far into his thoughts because he was not expecting the darkness that was rapidly spreading around him. Tsukuyomi had gone into panic mode and started shaking him, telling him to wake up and get Shoumetsu. Kuroko tried to force himself to open his eyes but at last, he failed to do so. The world went black around him.

***

Blinking open his eyes, his vision started to clear and he took in the harsh environment he was in. He was chained to a wall. When he struggled with all his might, the chains refuse to break. Even when he concentrated to push magic into his palms he could feel a barrier placed in his mind, separating him from Tsukuyomi.

'Tsukuyomi!' He had yelled in his mind. He wondered if the fairy was alright. The absence of the fairy caused him to despair and he had never felt so alone before.

"I see you have awoken, filth."

Kuroko looked up and saw a regal figure, the aura around him demanding people to bow or they shall find themselves at the receiving end of his wrath. His cerulean eyes were drawn to the red hair much like Akashi's. Otherwise, his face looked nothing like his husband to be. While Akashi was like an Emperor, he had been kind and respect was freely given to him rather than demanded. This man, donning a crown of black and gold with crimson jewels on them, had eyes like the abyss and they revealed a man of cruelty.

How ironic that the dark fairy King had called him filth when the other was of the Unseelie Court.

"I see my son has been taken by you, though I do not understand why he would choose such a plain being." When he said 'being', it was filled with distaste and disgust. It made Kuroko's stomach churn.

"But it matters not anymore for I shall arrange for him to marry a maiden of my choice on your wedding day. And he will not disobey. Not when you are trapped in my dungeon." That made Kuroko mad and he struggled with renewed vigour. This man! How could he do this to Akashi? How could he bring him unhappiness? Is he not his father?

"Struggle all you want, you are nothing but a human and you will not break those bonds. Not when I have placed that filthy light fairy to a coma. Tomorrow, a trusted advisor of mine will remove that fairy and wipe him from existence for I will not risk his awakening. I will not have my heir marry a human or whatever sad excuse this is of a half fairy, a light one at that. And a male! So many flaws, this one." With a swish of his cloak, he disappeared from the dungeons, leaving Kuroko in the dark.

The teal-haired male cried in anguish as he scuffled with the restraints. He will not have this. He will not let such bonds or cage he is in to stop him from getting to Akashi. He will not allow anyone but him to have Akashi, for Akashi was his and only his for eternity.

***

He could feel a storm coming. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, shaking the ground and splitting them. The king laughed in glee, his son is here at last!

"Where is he?!" The prince had bellowed, heterochromatic eyes lit with fire, sending the servants to scuttle away in a hurry. What cowards!

Soldiers stood in his heir's way but he had flung them to the Grand Hall's walls as if they were nothing but ants. What a display in power!

"Peace, my son." He smiled to appease the younger redhead.

"Peace?! You will have your peace once you return him to my side! That was a dirty trick you played."

Shoumetsu or rather, Seijuurou (what a stupid human name his son had chosen), stalked up the stairs to his throne to face the King. The King's two most trusted soldiers pointed their swords at the prince.

An image appeared on the tall mirror at the King's side.

"Any closer I shall have that boy's head blasted off his shoulders." Akashi could see three dark fairies flanking his lover with one of them placing their hand on Kuroko's pale neck.

"One wrong move and he will be dead."

Akashi snarled, knowing when he was defeated.

"Throw him into his room and lock him up. I have a meeting with my future daughter-in-law." The prince glared at him so hard, if looks could kill, he would no doubt be dead. But of course, no spell would allow any killing with a single look. If that were allowed, it would be so easy to kill all of his enemies including that filth in the dungeon.

***

Akashi picked up the study table in his room and threw it to the wall, forcing the poor furniture to snap into pieces. He ripped the bedsheets from his bed and tore them with his newly sharpened nails. His wings fluttered behind him in irritation, forming a gust of wind which had papers, pens and other small objects around him flying to a corner.

Once he had enough of throwing a tantrum, he slumped on his bed, huffing a sigh. However he had a glint in his eyes, signifying that he had something planned up his sleeves.

A small fairy appeared in front of him, twirling happily. He clambered up his companion's shoulder to whisper, "He is coming."

Akashi smiled. Yes. He could feel him. For now, he shall wait. Because Tsukuyomi is awakening, albeit a day or two earlier than his birthday. However, circumstances forced this and both beings were not going to complain about it so long as their soul mate was healthy.

***

They will not have his Akashi! Kuroko glared at the three dark fairies in front of him, his eyes turning multicolour before settling to molten silver.

With a war cry, he pulled the restraints hard and the chain encircling his right arm broke. The other three occupants of his cage were startled. They scrambled to hold him back but he was not having it. One by one, the chains broke and he was finally free. The others were clearly terrified that a mere human was able to break the bonds made from strong metal alloy. They started chanting spells to curse him. A growl escaped his throat and the human erected a barrier to repel the spells. Some of them hit their original caster and they were harmed instead. What weaklings. They have severely underestimated him. He, Tsukuyomi, is not one to be underestimated, for he is King of the light fairies! Transparent wings tipped with blue and silver sprouted out of his back in elegance and reached the floor. He flapped them with practiced ease.

The light fairy stepped over the unconscious fairies and bent the metals bars caging him in to allow him exit.

Tsukuyomi turned back and summoned plants to forcefully grow into the dungeons through the floor and the walls to bind the three dark fairies. It would not do to have them recapture him once they have awakened to notice that he was gone.

The teal-haired male gracefully left the dungeons to seek the present King of the dark fairies in order to put an end to this. He shall not stand to have Shoumetsu taken from him.

***

"It seems that it is time, my friend. Come." There was complete darkness in the room before the little figure disappeared, leaving a tall red-haired figure with hair reaching beyond his shoulders, his heterochromatic eyes of crimson and molten gold shining in the dark room and most importantly, the largest pair of black wings ever existed that extended across the floor, displaying the full strength and power in those appendages. No one would dare defy after seeing them as they flapped lightly causing a little hurricane in the room as he left.

***

Really, this female was so full of herself. If it were not for her marriage to his son that would allow him to control his heir, he would choose another lady who was much more docile and polite. He rolled his eyes when she started talking about how her magic in sewing was the best in fairy land. He highly doubted that for he had seen better works. Even his wife was so much better than hers even though sewing was not his Queen's forte. He almost snorted when the girl showed him her so called masterpiece.

A crash was heard outside the door leading to his study. He stood up while the female fairy cowered in fear under the tea table. He is in a foul mood now after the constant annoying chirping from the female's part and will be very pleased to kill whoever that had caused that crash. The King was about to open the door only to be flung backwards by an invisible force. He managed to catch himself with a beat of his wings.

A lithe figure appeared at his doorway and he was absolutely shocked to find the human he had captured standing there, looking feral. Only he was no longer a human but a light fairy. And a very angry one at that.

"Why, Tsukuyomi. Finally decided to grace us with your presence?" He smirked, not at all afraid as he approached this weakling his heir had chosen as his consort.

"King Ankoku." The smaller fairy said and without hesitation, shot a hand out. Vines with thorns grew behind him to reach his opponent. The dark fairy snapped his fingers and they veered only to shoot back towards him when Kuroko twirled his wrist.

The King pointed his finger towards the ground and the vines followed his direction. However, a stubborn few persisted and managed to slice the skin on his left arm.

He frowned. "No one spills the blood of a King," he roared and casted a spell for bonds of steel to hold the light fairy's wrists together. It worked and the other glared at him. The bonds shall not stop him from casting any other spells that do not require wrist movement. He hollered a curse in retaliation but the King was ready for it. The taller of the opponents erected a barrier to absorb the spell and then dropped it to toss a lava ball towards the other.

Tsukuyomi froze the object and summoned a tree to contain it. He shot an arrow dipped with poison towards the King before hurling several balls of ice. One almost hit the female fairy hiding under the table.

"It's pathetic really. I do not even have to use much of my power to fight against you, Tsukuyomi." The King gave a yawn to mock the light fairy as he flicked his wrist again to deflect the arrow and the ice balls. Tsukuyomi growled in frustration.

"It is because I have yet to come into my full power yet, oh future Father-in-law of mine." That must have hit a nerve because the King was charging forward but before he could reach the light fairy however, he was stopped by a strong barrier appearing out of nowhere. Even his enemy was puzzled by this development.

"Father." The name was called out in a deep voice which sent a quiver down the three occupants of the study. The King, nonetheless, refused to back down. He stood tall and proud even though he knew that he might be fighting a losing battle against his son.

Tsukuyomi looked really happy seeing the new fairy who decided to grace the room with his presence. He plastered himself to the prince and snuggled close, breathing in the scent that was his mate's "Shoumetsu," he whispered. "I want to see."

Shoumetsu shivered in delight. "Hush now. You shall not see nor hear." The smaller fairy grumbled in disappointment. "But I can let you experience what I feel." Tsukuyomi giggled and embraced his soul mate tighter.

For once, the King was terrified as the barrier shielding his son's precious away darkened to opaque and his heir stepped out, looking as feral as the light fairy had moments ago. While the light fairy had looked scary while feral, his heir had looked even more dangerous and nothing could stop him from his pursuit. Ominous howls could be heard from a distance, what could he do but face his fears?

His never ending fear, for his son, was the only one who could summon The Kill and he had only seen it once when someone had threatened his wife. Now the King at the receiving end of it.

He took up a fighting stance, getting ready to fight the prince once and for all, for his pride and dignity took precedence over his life.

***

Kuroko and Tsukuyomi felt the thrill their lover experienced as he fought against his father and both of them smiled.

'Goddess, are you seeing this? The war will end soon. We will bring happiness and peace to fairy land and Earth.'

***

It did not take long before the barrier fell to reveal a bloody Akashi licking his lips to taste his own blood split during the battle. Kuroko smiled shyly and slipped his arms around his lover's neck.

"Is it over?" Both of them looked at the dead King whose face was marred beyond recognition.

"Yes, it is. Come, let us bring good news to Mother and the rest of the kingdom."

***

Two days later found the pair happily married and blessed by their people. The prophecy has been fulfilled and the war was no more.

It marked the beginning of a new life between the two Kings and also the beginning of many challenges to come.

***

**The End**


End file.
